User talk:192.107.142.32
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the List of Disgaea 5 Evilities page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Otherarrow (talk) 19:11, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Making Pages Listen, I just fixed up a ton of D5 pages you made and still have like, a hundred more, so excuse me if I am a bit rude and blunt here. While I appreciate that you are making the pages, they, well, aren't very good. Not even in terms of barebones (since the game isn't out in English and all), but in terms of formatting and grammar. Instead of just churning them out, look at one of the completed pages (such as Professor (Disgaea 5)) and try to make your new pages hit that format, complete with at the top, at the bottom, categories added. Forgive me for any rudeness but...wow. When I log in for the day and see basically a hundred poorly formatted pages that I need to basically clean up after (basically using up the rest of my night), OK, I need to step in before this gets even more out of hand.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:22, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi, 192.107 - I read what you said on OA's talk page, and replied to you there, and kind of forgot that maybe you wouldn't think to look there. So I'm pasting an edited version of my reply here. The site you linked... that's not a real link. Do you mean that you use http://wikinavi.net/disgaea5/index.php ? I googled, that was linked in a gamefaqs thread. You mentioned youtubes, are there any specific ones you can link us? I see you've been posting some stats (move/jump, weapon mastery, etc), and that's great! Yay stats. Is that also coming from the wikinavi dot net site? I want to point out, we are glad that Disgaea Wiki is gaining information it didn't have before, but throwing all this spaghetti at the wall and hoping some of it sticks is ... it's just that there's more to 'having information' on a wiki like this than just pasting some stuff in a page. You say the information you're getting is badly formatted, and that's one thing, but there's more to it than just that. You can alter the wording, you can make it read better in English; sure, there are times for direct quotes, but this isn't one of them. (May I ask, what is your native language? You have a pretty wide vocabulary, more than I see in low- and mid-level ESL speakers, but your syntax is... sometimes a bit difficult to understand.) I strongly encourage you to read the Style Guide for Class (Game) Pages; some of it doesn't apply to what you're doing (the tabber-tierstats), but some of it does. There's a difference between 'a certain chunk of data is present, but doesn't match style' - for example, the stats you've been posting - and 'an editor actually deletes parts of the code that do match style' - such as deleting the ((Main|)) links. Please at least be familiar enough with Disgaea Wiki Style that you don't remove something that should be there. Please also read the comment I left here http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:70.112.246.146?curid=8892&diff=36204&oldid=36155 and see if you can fold some of that into the edits you make. (I can't tell if you and 70.112 are the same user or not. Although this is by no means required, I would encourage you to make a username and log in when you make edits. If nothing else, if you are using several IPs, having a username will give you a single talk page to use ^_^.) If you'd like, go ahead and reply on this page; I watch the 'Recent Changes' page so I'll see if you post something here, even if you're talking to me or Otherarrow. And don't forget, when you post on talk pages like this, to end your comment with four tildes, like this: ~~~~ It will add your signature at the bottom, like this: SannaSK (talk) 15:54, May 13, 2015 (UTC) It's good that you'd been enthusiastic making new articles and adding new content and sharing the knowledge you took. However, stop putting random spaces in the article. Three editors cleaned up for you already, plus me, sparingly. One of them posted the formatting already for you to check, but if you didn't understand it you can just copy what the editors did and follow the standarized formatting. Like, using capital letters for Evility, it's a proper noun and known to kept being used as Evility. Don't clump the sentences together. It might look neater and more "standard grammary", but this isn't how articles go here. Needs to be bit to the point with the articles. Put where the skull is from, despite being obvious. Like: Laharl is an earnest Musician. This is a dog from the Victorian era. He is a musician who plays the harp. His Evility '''is '''Dog Music. Dog Music powers up nearby units by howling. not: Laharl is an earnest Musician, which plays the harp. His evility is Dog Music, it powers up nearby units by howling. I made this one to be a bit more elaborate over what was wrong with it. I did this half-tired, sorry. As a common courtesy, if a person changes your edits, and you rewrote what they removed at least tell them why you did that? Or else it would just look like you're ignoring them. I hope you keep contributing in the wiki in the future. Edit: Whoops. I forgot to do a signature of all things. :l --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 19:35, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Apologies. When I saw you flood the recent changes again, I assumed the worst (especially since the most recent problems with spaces) and reverted them on sight. It was wrong of me to do, since you've been actually improving as an editor and I need to encourage that. I won't make any excuses. I fucked up. I hope you continue to contribute to the wiki and continue to improve. You are doing fine.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:46, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Template testing and Stats OK, first off, read my response to you here. Building on that, since you seem to have the basic gist of the template down and just fumble on consistently executing it, maybe you can make a sandbox (which would be at User:192.107.142.32/Sandbox, though actually registering an account and making a Sandbox at your username would be easier to keep track of) where you can experiment with the template and tinker with it until you can get it right without negatively affecting articles. Second, while I appreciate your zeal with trying to add stats for these classes as soon as you can...the game isn't out in English yet, and we don't have clear and plain access to the stats yet (as your half-finished and incomplete info can testify to). In other words, we don't yet have the stats to fill in. Unless you can speak Japanese and gather stats from the Japanese game, I wouldn't worry about doing the ol "Tier-to-stat" routine just yet. I've said before that I think we kinda jumped the gun on that. Third, seriously guy, sign your posts. All you need to do is type --~~~~ at the end of your posts.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:48, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sweetheart, lay off the harshness! I don't get the harshness over inputting new information from the Japanese wiki, besides the info can be fixed! Didn't you notice that the articles are improving, somehow? Tier-to-stat already had info, as the person on the forums had mentioned. I don't think he's jumping the gun. You know how rare the editors are, already? :In behalf of him, though, can you use the publish button and make sure it is formatted properly with tier stats and all, like the other articles? I don't know why you can't make an account, nor not signing posts but really. You're still welcome here. It's just that the articles can be viewed by readers, and if they read the new D5 articles they'd go "what, this doesn't look good and it's sloppy." Think of what people will think of the wiki. That is what Sanna and Otherarrow is going over, that this kind of editor wouldn't be good for how the wiki looks for the editors and viewers. :However, the wiki needs pages, help and content, if it is needed. It explicitly said that it welcomes D5 infos. Just remember to follow the format, okay? However, being proactive with changes instead of asking for opinions is a good trait to have. Keep it up, but at the same time, be careful especially since the wiki is big and is readable by people, okay? I wish you can try to make an account. --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 22:19, May 24, 2015 (UTC) A reminder If you don't know how to use a template correctly, make an account and make a sandbox under that username's userspace. You clearly don't know how to use the CharStat yet, seeing as you consistently make amateur mistakes like omitting the = in parameters (it's "disver = D5" not "disver D5", for example). Please don't use wikispace as a sandbox.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:42, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Also, the TierStat goes at the top of the page, not in the middle of it.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:50, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :